This invention relates to apparatus for mounting on a camera.
In the course of taking pictures, the photographer often must hold the camera with one hand while he uses the other hand to make adjustments to the camera or changes lenses or other accessories. The grip of one hand is often insufficient to hold the camera, especially in the case of heavier cameras and lenses which have become more popular for serious photographers. A neck strap can provide security against dropping the camera, but it tends to restrict use of the camera, and even with a neck strap the photographer must grip the camera very tightly while manipulating it with one hand. A compact carrying device which enabled a photographper to securely grasp and manipulate a camera with one hand while providing security against dropping the camera, would facilitate the use of cameras.